Love Tragedy
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Olivia's granddaughter finds out just how bad things went between her and Peter and afterwards how it affected Olivia. It's a tragedy so...be warned.


Love Tragedy

Spoilers: Season 3

Disclaimer: If I did, would I be writing fanfiction or writing scripts?

* * *

The attic was dusty, that Olivia knew for sure as she looked through it all. Her grandmother had left her the house, left her everything inside and it was her job to go through it.

Opening up a box labeled 'Memories' she found a photo album and looked through it, mesmerized by the photos inside...of people she had never seen before. She found her grandmother sitting at a table with a young man, both looking over things...distant as if they were strangers.

The pictures of the two increased till it came to one of her grandmother's wedding, the man she saw in all the photos was void at the wedding. She wondered who that man was, who stared at her grandmother with such love but was never with her in the wedding photos.

* * *

She turned over one and found a date and a few words, it was of her grandmother and the man at a bar.

_Olivia and Peter, 2009 O'Leary's Tavern_

Who was Peter?

* * *

She spent the day going through her grandmother's things and came across an old journal, one that had the strange man's name in it: Peter Bishop.

She read the first page and found it was a note to him from her grandmother.

_Peter,_

_You've been my partner and friend where others have failed. We've been through so much together and I know we'll continue. Thank you for everything, most of all being there. You'll never have to run again, you have a home here with me and Walter._

_Your 'Livia_

_Christmas 2009_

* * *

The journal had notes and things that made her mind warp, talking of traveling to parallel worlds and having another set of parents. Several pages were blacked out with permanent marker as if what was said on them was never meant to be seen again. She went to the last page and found it was a letter to her grandmother from Peter.

_Olivia,_

_By the time you read this I'll be gone, not gone as in running but gone to end this war. I was the reason for it and I must finish it. I've hurt you beyond repair and I regret it...I wish I had known and if I could travel back in time I would have never left after finding out the truth._

_Promise me one thing please Olivia: don't come after me this time, I'm going to end this but not at the cost of our world, the world I call home and the one you are from._

_Find someone who can love you for who you are Sweetheart, every little quark and every brave moment. Let them hold you when you are scared, let them make you smile and let them love you like I failed to do...properly and wholly, without betrayal._

_I love you Olivia, I always have and I will till the day I draw my last breathe...after all, you're the woman that changed my life in every single way. Take care of my father for me, please baby do that as he's going to loose me a second time and he can't loose his only daughter...because to him you are a daughter._

_Always,_

_Peter_

_May 05, 2011_

* * *

Olivia remembered her grandmother always avoided everyone, even her husband and family on May fifth...every year she'd shut herself up in her room and ignore the world. This man, this Peter Bishop, was so dear to her mother and he had left to sacrifice himself for her.

Olivia noted a picture, it was of Peter in a MIT shirt...the same one her grandmother had worn to bed as often as she could remember. She remembered her grandmother clutching it in her hand as she was found dead...as if it was everything to her. They had buried it with her, her father had insisted on it...something about how it was something she could not bare to separated from.

Now she knew why, she always thought her grandmother's true love was her grandfather...who adored and loved her but her grandmother never returned the love, not fully. She now knew her grandmother's true love was a man lost...a man she suspected never knew how much he was loved.

* * *

Picking up the picture of her grandmother and Peter, she placed it in her pocket, planning to take it to the cemetery. Closing the photo album and journal, Olivia smiled noting that her grandmother was finally at peace after so many years...maybe because she was with Peter...the man she loved.

A quote from the journal rung through her head: _Aren't all the best love stories tragedies?_

She had to agree because she finally knew one personally, not just from stories such as Romeo and Juliet or Tristan and Isolde.

* * *

A/N: I was thinking about what if Olivia had moved on after Peter but not in the way we thought...her granddaughter, also named Olivia, is the one to discovers Peter when no one else knows who he was. Olivia's pain was so much when he sacrificed himself that she never mentioned him again.


End file.
